The Dream Catcher
by Haruchiha Sara
Summary: "Hm! Penangkap mimpi ini akan menangkap seluruh mimpi burukmu di jaring-jaring ini, dan akan meloloskan mimpi indah. Aku sudah membuktikannya semalam, lho! Mimpi-mimpi burukku tidak datang lagi. Cobalah."/"Jika kita ditakdirkan bertemu, kenapa tidak?"/Untuk ikut merayakan SSFD 2017 yang pertama kalinya . RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**The Dream Chacter**

 **Story By Haruchiha Sara**

 **Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini untuk ikut merayakan SasuSaku FanDay 2017 untuk pertama kalinya. Mohon maaf jika ada _typos,_ tidak nyambung, dan lain-lain. Semoga kalian suka ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini teh untuk Kinan- _chan_ , lalu Hika- _chan_. Silahkan!"

Sakura bermain dengan boneka beruang dan beberapa boneka lainnya di depan halaman rumah neneknya dengan riang. Ia sedang berlibur di rumah neneknya di Kyoto. _Emerald-_ nya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah benda berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari yang tergantung di atas pintu rumah. Karena penasaran, Sakura mendekatinya.

Sakura mengamati benda tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar. Benda itu sangat indah dengan beberapa bulu berwarna ungu yang diikat dengan tali berwarna ungu juga menjadi tiga bagian di bawah lingkaran berwarna _orange_. Di tengah-tengah lingkaran tersebut ada benang biru muda membentuk jaring laba-laba, dan tengahnya terdapat sebuah benda yang berkilauan tadi.

"Indahnya…" Gumam Sakura takjub.

"Itu adalah penangkap mimpi, Saku- _chan_." Sakura menoleh ketika neneknya tiba-tiba datang dari samping.

"Penangkap mimpi?"

Nenek Haruno mengangguk. "Ya, penangkap mimpi. Itu adalah benda yang diturunkan secara turun-temurun keluarga Nenek."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Matanya kembali tertuju pada benda bernama penangkap mimpi itu. Nampaknya ia sangat tertarik.

"Apa mimpi bisa ditangkap, Nek?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Nenek Haruno tersenyum menatap Sakura. "Mau mendengarkan cerita dibalik penangkap mimpi ini, Saku- _chan_?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Tentu Nek! Ayo ceritakan!"

"Baiklah. Kita duduk dulu, ya." Mereka kemudian duduk di kursi teras.

"Ayo ceritakan, Nek." Pinta Sakura.

Nenek Haruno mengangguk. "Penangkap mimpi itu adalah salah satu benda yang diturunkan secara turun-temurun dari keluarga Nenek. Konon, penangkap mimpi itu bisa menangkap mimpi buruk yang akan datang di jaring-jaring ini dan tidak akan bisa lepas. Dan jika yang datang adalah mimpi indah, maka mimpi tersebut akan lolos melewati jaring-jaring ini." Jelas sang nenek.

Sakura menatap dengan berbinar penangkap mimpi yang sekarang sedang dipegangnya. Penjelasan neneknya tentang penangkap mimpi ini sungguh mengagumkan. " _Sugoii…"_

"Kalau Saku- _chan_ mau, Saku- _chan_ bisa memilikinya."

"Benarkah, Nek? Terimakasih banyak Nenek!"

.

.

.

.

"Lalalala… Hmm… Hmm… Hmm…"

Sakura bermain masak-masakan dengan boneka beruang berwarna coklat dan beberapa boneka lain miliknya di teras rumah. Kegiatan bermain Sakura berhenti ketika sebuah mobil hitam mengkilap lewat di depan rumah dan berhenti di rumah besar tak jauh dari rumah neneknya. Karena penasaran, Sakura berjalan mendekati pagar agar bisa melihat mobil siapa itu.

Dari depan pagar, Sakura melihat seorang pria keluar dari mobil dan diikuti seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam di sebelahnya. Setelah itu, seorang anak laki-laki berambut agak panjang yang Sakura tebak sebaya dengan kakaknya keluar dari mobil bagian belakang. Dan yang terakhir, seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih muda keluar dari mobil dengan malas. Sakura kemudian mengamati anak itu karena model rambutnya yang mengingatkannya kepada anak ayam hitam milik kakeknya. Mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan, anak itu menatap balik Sakura dengan mata besarnya yang menyipit. Sakura yang gelagapan langsung merunduk. Saat Sakura kembali berdiri, bocah tersebut sudah tidak ada.

"Sakura, ayo masuk. Sarapannya sudah siap." Kata Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk. "Baik, _Nii-chan_."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehabis mandi, Sakura langsung menuju halaman belakang. Yang pertama kali ia tuju adalah kebun bunga milik neneknya. Ia ingin melihat bunga mawar putih yang ia taman bersama neneknya setahun yang lalu. Rupanya bunga mawar itu telah tumbuh dan mekar dengan indah. Sakura tersenyum senang melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja seekor kupu-kupu cantik hinggap di salah satu bunga mawar yang tak jauh dari Sakura. Kupu-kupu itu sangat cantik dengan coraknya yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan kupu-kupu lainnya. Sakura mengendap-endap untuk menangkap kupu-kupu tersebut. Namun langkah Sakura yang tidak hati-hati membuat kupu-kupu itu terbang menjauh. Sakura yang masih ingin menangkap kupu-kupu itu mengikuti kemana terbangnya sang kupu-kupu. Tanpa Sakura sadari, ia telah melewati pagar halaman belakang rumah neneknya.

SET

BRUK

"Aduh!"

Sakura tersandung akar pohon hingga jatuh tersungkur. Lututnya lecet dan kedua telapak tangannya tergores, darah segar perlahan keluar dari lutut Sakura. Perih. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Dan di saat itulah Sakura sadar jika ia berada di hutan, jauh dari rumah neneknya.

Air mata meluncur dari kedua _emerald_ besar Sakura. " _Kaa-chan_ …" Gumamnya takut. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya. Hanya ada pohon pinus yang tinggi dan rerumputan.

"Hiks… hiks… P-perih… Sakit…" Isak Sakura sambil menekuk lututnya. " _Kaa-chan_ … Takut… Tolong S-saku… Hiks… Hiks…"

Sakura menangis sejadinya sambil berteriak memanggil keluarganya di sana. Ia berharap salah satu keluarganya mendengarnya.

SREK SREK

Sakura terdiam sambil sesegukan mendengar sesuatu di depannya. Semak-semak di depannya bergerak-gerak. Sakura semakin takut saja. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya di pohon di belakangnya sambil mendekap dirinya sendiri.

SREK

"Oi!"

"HUAAA! _KAA-CHAAAANN_! SAKU TAKUUUUTT! ADA HANTUU!" Sakura menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

"HEI! Tidak ada hantu di siang-siang seperti ini, _Pink_!"

Ternyata yang keluar dari semak-semak dalah bocah laki-laki yang turun dari mobil di depan rumah besar itu. Bocah laki-laki itu ikut berteriak kaget mendengar jeritan Sakura sambil menutup telinganya. Bocah itu hampir saja terjungkal mendengar suara keras dan cempreng milik Sakura.

Sakura berhenti menjerit dan melirik takut-takut kepada bocah itu. Sedangkan bocah itu malah menatap tajam Sakura.

"K-kau kan anak laki-laki y-yang tadi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Dan kau adalah gadis _pink_ tadi, iya kan?" Kata bocah itu. Sakura mengangguk.

Tatapan bocah itu beralih ke lutut Sakura yang berdarah. "Kakimu kenapa?"

"Tersandung. Perih sekali…" Jawab Sakura dengan mata yang kembali berkaca.

Bocah itu menghela nafasnya. "Makanya, kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat! Sini aku bantu berdiri." Bocah itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura. Dengan malu-malu ia menerima uluran tangan bocah itu.

"A-aduh!" Sakura kembali terduduk karena saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri, kakinya kembali sakit dan perih. Alhasil Sakura kembali terisak.

Bocah itu mendengus. "Dasar cengeng."

"Ini sakit tau!" Seru Sakura.

Bocah itu menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjongkok di depan Sakura. "Ayo naik,"

"Eh? Kemana?" Sakura menatap bingung kearah bocah itu.

"Kita pergi ke danau untuk membersihkan lukamu." Jawabnya singkat.

"T-tapi…"

"Sudah, jangan banyak tapi-tapi! Bagaimana jika lukamu infeksi? Walau itu salahmu sendiri, tetap saja aku harus membantumu. Ayo naik! Pegal tau." Kata bocah itu kesal. Kakinya sudah pegal karena terus berjongkok.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia langsung naik ke punggung bocah itu. Bocah itu segera berdiri dan berjalan lurus menuju danau yang ia masuk. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah danau yang airnya sangat jernih dan memantulkan sinar matahari. _Emerald_ Sakura terpukau dengan pandangan di depannya.

"Cepat turun, kita sudah sampai."

Sakura tersentak dan langsung turun. Ia duduk di rumput di tepi danau.

"Ternyata anak kecil sepertimu itu berat, ya?" Sindir bocah itu dan sukses membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tunggu di sini,"

Bocah itu membasahi sapu tanganya dengan air danau dan kembali lalu langsung membersihkan luka Sakura. Sakura merintih.

"Tahan sebentar. Ini tidak akan lama."

"Iya. Aduh!"

Tak lama kemudian bocah itu selesai membersihkan luka Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang lain dari sakunya dan menutup luka Sakura dengan sapu tangan itu dengan hati-hati.

"Hn. Selesai."

Sakura memperhatikan hasil balutan luka di lututnya. Ia tersenyum lebar kearah bocah itu. "Terimakasih banyak, ya!"

"Hn."

Bocah itu kemudian duduk di samping Sakura. Wajahnya menghadap kearah danau diikuti oleh Sakura. Keduanya saling terdiam. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, Sakura sempat mencuri-curi pandang kearah bocah itu lalu wajahnya memerah setelahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya bocah itu setelah menangkap basah Sakura yang sedang menatapnya.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa. A-aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak saja." Kata Sakura sambil menunduk malu.

"Kau kan sudah mengatakannya tadi." Ucap bocah itu. "Oh ya, kau sedang apa di hutan sampai terluka seperti itu?"

"Um… E-etto… Tadinya aku ingin menangkap seekor kupu-kupu cantik di halaman belakang rumah Nenek. Tapi aku tidak sadar jika telah berada di hutan, dan aku tersandung akar pohon. Lalu lutut dan tanganku lecet begini. Nah, disitulah aku baru sadar jika aku tersesat." Jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk lutut yang terbalut sapu tangan dan kedua telapak tangannya.

Bocah itu tertawa geli. "Ada-ada saja."

"Kalau kau sendiri?"

"Aku…" Bocah itu menghela nafasnya. "Aku hanya ingin menyendiri. Setiap kali aku berkunjung ke mansion Uchiha di Kyoto, aku selalu ke danau ini. Madara- _jiisan_ yang menunjukkan danau ini padaku." Jelasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin menyendiri?" Tanya Sakura.

"Untuk menghilangkan seluruh mimpi burukku. Aku merasa tenang di sini."

Sakura mengangguk. Seolah teringat sesuatu, Sakura segera melepas sesuatu di lehernya. "Oh ya, kau bilang kau selalu saja bermimpi buruk? Kalau begitu, ini untukmu saja." Sakura menyerahkan penangkap mimpi yang diberikan oleh neneknya kepada bocah itu.

Bocah itu menyerngitkan alisnya. "Penangkap mimpi?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Hm! Penangkap mimpi ini akan menangkap seluruh mimpi burukmu di jaring-jaring ini, dan akan meloloskan mimpi indah. Aku sudah membuktikannya semalam, lho! Mimpi-mimpi burukku tidak datang lagi. Cobalah."

Bocah itu tertawa. "Kau masih percaya dengan mitosnya?"

"Ini bukan sekedar mitos, tau! Nenekku sudah membuktikannya, dan ini adalah benda turun-temurun dari keluarga nenek." Protes Sakura.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Yah… Walau di malam hari aku sering mimpi buruk, sih." Kata bocah itu.

"Lalu mimpi buruk apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Bocah itu terdiam. Tatapannya lurus kedepan dan wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Sakura merasa tidak enak hati.

"K-kalau tidak mau cerita, tidak apa-apa, kok." Kata Sakura pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa tidak buruk berbagi denganmu." Kata bocah itu. Ia menghela nafasnya. "Sebenarnya, mimpi burukku adalah kakakku sendiri."

Sakura menatap bocah itu tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Bocah itu menarik nafas pelan. "Aku mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki. Dia sangat hebat dan cerdas melebihi teman-temannya, bahkan _Tou-san_ sering meminta pendapatnya. Maka dari itu, Kakak sering dibanggakan oleh _Tou-san_ , _Tou-san_ sering memujinya. Aku iri dengannya, aku ingin seperti dirinya agar _Tou-san_ melihatku. Maka dari itu, aku seolah hidup di bawah bayang-bayangnya. Apa-apa kakakku, apa-apa kakakku. Dan sepertinya _Tou-san_ lebih menyayangi Kakak. Aku jadi kesal!" Jelas bocah itu yang diakhiri dengan gerutuan.

Sakura menunduk. Ia tidak tau harus bicara apa. "Mmm… _E-etto_ … Kurasa, kau salah paham" Cicitnya.

Bocah itu menoleh. "Apa kau bilang?"

" _Etto_ , mungkin benar jika ayahmu terus-terusan membanggakan kakakmu. Tapi kau jangan merasa hidup di bawah bayang-bayang kakakmu untuk membuat ayahmu bangga, kau harus bisa menunjukkan pada ayahmu bahwa kau bisa seperti kakakmu dengan caramu sendiri. Jadilah dirimu sendiri untuk membanggakan ayahmu. Ayahmu juga pasti menyayangimu. Tidak ada ayah yang tidak sayang pada ayahnya. Setiap orang kan, punya cara yang berbeda-beda untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya." Kata Sakura.

Bocah itu diam sambil memperhatikan Sakura intens. Sakura merasa malu diperhatikan bocah itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita bermain?" Usul bocah itu.

"Bermain apa? kakiku Kan, sedang terluka." Kata Sakura.

Bocah itu meringis, kemudian ia menyeringai. "Benar juga, ya. Padahal jika kakimu tidak terluka, akan kutunjukkan padang bunga yang sangaaaatt indah!"

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Kau sengaja, ya? Awas saja kau!" Seru Sakura kesal sambil mencoba memukul bocah itu. Sedangkan bocah itu tertawa dan mencoba menangkis pukulan Sakura. Kemudian di sekitar danau itu ramai oleh tawa anak-anak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **13 Tahun Kemudian…**

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sakura yang biasanya tampil natural kini terdapat polesan _make-up_ di sana-sini oleh sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino. Malam ini ia akan menghadiri acara perjodohan dirinya dengan putra salah satu rekan bisnis sekaligus teman lama ayahnya. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat menolak acara perjodohan ini. Selain masih ingin bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis anak, Sakura juga enggan untuk menikah di usia yang ke-23 tahun ini. Terlebih jika dijodohkan dengan orang yang tak dikenal. Namun jika dengan jalan ini ia bisa membahagiakan orangtuanya, Sakura terima. Cinta akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu. Lagipula ibunya bilang jika ia tidak akan menyesal telah dijodohkan dengan anak teman ayahnya.

"Ayoolah _Forehead_! Senyum sedikiitt… Kau harus menampilkan senyum cantikmu di depan calon keluarga barumu itu." Kata Ino.

Sakura mendengus. "Nanti saja kalau sudah di rumahnya."

"Ck! Kau ini!" Ino duduk di depan Sakura. "Kau itu harusnya bersyukur karena telah dijodohkan dengan salah satu keluarga Uchiha. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan langsung menerimanya walau menjadi istri kedua atau ketiga. Kau tau sendiri kan, keturunan Uchiha itu seperti apa?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya mendengar ucapan Ino. Sahabatnya memang tidak berubah. Berbicara Uchiha, kalau tidak salah dulu ia pernah bertemu dengan seorang bocah laki-laki yang mengaku berasal dari Uchiha 13 tahun yang lalu. Sakura jadi rindu sekali dengan sepasang mata hitam bulat milik anak laki-laki itu. Entah kenapa, mengingatnya membuat Sakura menjadi deg-degan dan wajahnya selalu memerah.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja."

TOK TOK TOK

"Saku, apa kau sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat, Nak. _Kaa-san_ tunggu di mobil, ya!" Ucap Mebuki dari luar.

"Nah, _Forehead_ , keluar dan temui calon keluarga barumu!" Kata Ino senang.

Sakura mengangguk malas. Ia membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju mobil lalu masuk. Di sana sudah ada ayah, kakak, dan ibunya tentunya. Kemudian mobil hitam itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Uchiha nampak terasa cepat bagi Sakura. Padahal jarak dari rumah jauh karena mansionnya terletak sedikit jauh dari pusat kota. Akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang berwarna putih gading berlambang kipas di tenganya.

"Ayo turun, Nak."

"Baik."

Memasuki halaman mansion, Sakura nampak terpukau dengan halaman rumahnya. Halamannya luas sekali, terdapat beberapa air mancur di pinggirnya, lampu-lampu taman, pohon-pohon berjejer di pinggir dan di panggas rapi, dan terdapat sebuah pohon sakura di tengah-tengahnya. Ini bahkan lebih besar dari rumahnya sendiri.

Saat hendak kembali berjalan, Sakura melihat sesuatu berkilau diantara ranting-ranting pohon sakura. Merasa penasaran. Sakura berjalan mendekati pohon tersebut. Ternyata kilauan itu berasal dari sesuatu yang digantung di atas jendela putih di lantai dua yang terbuka.

DEG

Sakura merasa sangat kenal dengan benda tersebut. Benda turun-temurun dari keluarga neneknya yang dulu pernah menjadi miliknya. Benda yang sengaja ia berikan kepada anak laki-laki yang pernah menolongnya waktu itu. Apa jangan-jangan orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya…? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin hanya kebetulan mirip saja.

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau di situ? Ayo masuk," Kata Kizashi.

Sakura tersadar. "Baik, _Tou-san_."

Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Di sana mereka disambut baik oleh keluarga Uchiha dan berbincang sedikit sebelum dipersilahkan duduk. Saat hendak duduk, Sakura terpaku kepada seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Sakura sangat terkejut ketika melihat orang tersebut. Orang itu sangat tampan. Wajah putihnya mulus tanpa luka, mata hitam pekat yang tajam, hidung mancung, bibir tipis menggoda, tinggi semampai, dan model rambutnya yang membuat kesan plus pada orang itu.

Dan yang paling penting, orang itu sangat mirip dengan bocah laki-laki 13 tahun yang lalu. Bocah yang selama ini ia rindukan dan ingin ia temui ada di depan matanya. Uchiha Sasuke yang telah mengambil hatinya 13 tahun yang lalu ada di depannya, orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

"Kau?!"

Sakura saling menunjuk Sasuke dan membuat orang-orang di sana bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke menuju taman belakang. Begitu tau jika mereka saling kenal, kedua ibu Sasuke langsung menyuruh Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke taman belakang agar mereka bisa saling mengenal lebih jauh. Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara keduanya selama perjalanan.

Bagi Sakura, Sasuke sudah banyak berubah. Matanya menjadi sangat tajam, irit bicara, dingin, dan lebih tinggi. Padahal dulu tinggi mereka sama, kini Sakura hanya sebatas hidung Sasuke. Itupun karena Sakura memakai _wedgess_. Sakura merasa pendek sekarang.

"Oh ya, kupikir kau akan membuang benda itu." Kata Sakura memecah keheningan. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke dan membuat Sakura mendengus.

TAP

BRUK

"Aduh! Hei, kalau berhenti jangan mendadak!" Protes Sakura sambil memegangi hidungnya yang menabrak punggung Sasuke.

"Kita sampai."

"Ha?" Sakura memperhatikan sekeliling dengan bingung. "Mana taman belakangnya?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Siapa bilang aku akan mengajakmu ke taman belakang?" Katanya datar.

"Lalu kita mau apa berdiri di depan pintu kamar?" Tanya Sakura kesal.

CKLEK

"Hn. Masuklah," Sasuke membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Kenapa aku harus masuk? Lagipula ini kamar siapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ini kamarku." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura menoleh cepat kearah Sasuke. "U-untuk apa kau menyuruhku masuk ke k-kamarmu? J-jangan-jangan…"

Sasuke mendengus dan menyentil dahi Sakura denga telunjuk dan jari tengahnya hingga membuat Sakura meringis. "Menuduh sembarangan itu tidak baik. Ayo masuk. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku perlihatkan kepadamu."

Sakura mendengus keras dan mengikuti Sasuke masuk. Sakura terpukau melihat kamar Sasuke yang sangat rapi, bahkan kamarnya sendiri tidak serapi ini.

" _Ne_ , apa kau yang merapikan ini semua?" Tanya Sakura.

"Menurutmu?"

Sakura mencibir. Rupanya Sasuke juga berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan padaku?"

"Hn. Lihatlah ke depan."

Sakura menahan nafasnya begitu melihat penangkap mimpi miliknya yang tergantung di atas jendela kamar Sasuke. Dan penangkap mimpi yang tadi itu benar miliknya? Jadi Sasuke menyimpannya selama ini?

"I-i-itu…" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn. Aku tidak mau gadis kecil cengeng waktu itu menangis karena kemauannya tidak dilaksanakan. Makanya aku menyimpannya." Jawab Sasuke asal.

Sakura memasang wajah kesal. "Kau ini! Menyebalkan sekali."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap penangkap mimpi itu dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana.

"Kau benar, _Pink_." Sakura menoleh. "Semenjak saat itu, seluruh mimpi burukku hilang. Semuanya."

Sakura tertawa mengejek. "Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Penangkap mimpi itu memang efektif untuk mengusir mimpi buruk."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh! Tentang perkataanmu waktu itu."

"Ha? Perkataanku? Yang mana?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke mencibir. "Kau pernah mengatakan jika aku bisa menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa seperti kakakku dengan caraku sendiri. Ya, kau benar. Aku selalu bekerja keras untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bisa, dan itu berhasil. Setelah aku bekerja keras, _Tou-san_ mulai melihatku. Bahkan ia akan menyerahkan perusahaan Uchiha di London kepadaku. Segera setelah aku menikah tentunya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

Pikiran Sakura menjadi tidak fokus ketika sepasang mata elang itu menatapnya, ditambah lagi jika ia merasa wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"O-oh ya, apa k-kau menerima p-perjodohan ini karena menginginkan perusahaan Uchiha di London sana?" Hati Sakura berdenyut perih ketika ia bertanya seperti itu. Ia menunduk. Lagipula Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakan jika perusahaan Uchiha di London akan menjadi miliknya ketika ia telah menikah. Bisa saja Sasuke menerima perjodohan ini karena ia ingin segera memiliki perusahaan di London itu. Ya, bisa jadi.

Sasuke tak kunjung menjawabnya dan itu membuat Sakura yakin jika perkataannya benar. Sasuke menerima perjodohan ini karena ingin segera memiliki perusahaan Uchiha di London. Di saat itu pula Sakura seperti orang bodoh karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sial!

"Ternyata penuduh orang sembarangan itu hobimu, ya?" Sindir Sasuke.

"Lalu apa? Ucapanku benar, 'kan? Kau menerima dijodohkan dengan orang yang tak kau kenal sama sekali karena ingin cepat-cepat menikah lalu perusahaan di London itu akan segera menjadi milikmu. Iya kan, Sasuke? Sialan kau!" Sakura memberanikan diri menatap mata Sasuke. Nadanya naik satu oktaf dan membuat Sasuke terkejut.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa kau bilang? Menerima dijodohkan dengan orang yang tak dikenal demi mendapatkan perusahaan? Kau sama sekali tidak mengenal diriku, Nona. Aku bukan tipe orang yang asal pilih untuk mencari pendamping hidup. Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang dijodohkan denganku, hah? Aku menolak mereka semua karena aku tidak mengenal mereka, dan mereka juga bukan tipeku dan bukan orang yang kucari selama ini!"

Sakura tersentak ketika Sasuke menaikkan oktaf nadanya. Ia begitu terkejut. Apa yang tela kau lakukan Sakura? Sakura kembali menunduk. Bahunya tiba-tiba bergetar.

GREP

Sakura terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya. Tubuhnya juga tidak bisa bergerak.

"Dengar," Bisik Sasuke. "Aku bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan, percayalah. Aku selalu menunggumu di danau saat liburan sekolah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu. Tapi kau tak kunjung datang. Setiap kali aku ke sana, aku berharap kau datang, aku juga selalu menanyakanmu kepada nenekmu. Kau tidak tau bagaimana rindunya aku padamu. Selanjutnya, aku menyerah saat _Tou-san_ terus mendesakku untuk menerima perjodohan ini. Tapi setelah tau itu kau, aku langsung menerimanya." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ini adalah kalimat paling panjang yang Sakura pernah dengar setelah kalimat Ino. Dan apa tadi Sasuke bilang? Sasuke mencintainya? Mencintainya?!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan membuat Sakura sedikit tidak rela.

"Terdengar aneh, bukan? Tapi jika memang kau tidak mencintaiku, aku akan memu-"

"Jangan!"

Sasuke tersentak begitu Sakura memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, 'kan? Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku mulai sadar jika aku mencintaimu sejak kau menolongku 13 tahun yang lalu. Kupikir hanya aku saja yang mencintaimu sejak saat itu, ternyata… ternyata… hiks… hiks… B-bagaimana pertemuan singkat itu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu?" Sakura terisak-isak mengatakan apa yang ada di hatinya.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata nampak mengamati Sasuke dan Sakura dari luar. Niat Itachi sebenarnya ingin mencari Sasuke dan Sakura kalau makan malam sudah siap. Namun diseluruh penjuru rumah ia tidak menemukan keduanya. Saat hendak turun, Itachi melihat pintu kamar Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Itachi melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Siapa tau itu bisa ia jadikan sebagai bahan untuk menggoda adik tersayangnya itu.

Itachi menyeringai. "Aah… Pantas saja pulang waktu dari café langsung marah-marah. Rupanya sedang cemburu pada pujaan hatinya. Hehehe…"

Itachi langsung membalikkan badannya begitu melihat mereka berdua hendak melakukan _kissing scene_. Ia menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak. Rupanya adik kecilnya sudah dewasa.

"Kuharap Sasuke melakukannya dengan benar." Gumamnya geli membayangkan adiknya melakukan _kissing_.

"Itachi- _kun_? Di mana Sasuke- _kun_ dan Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Mikoto begitu Itachi berjalan menuju dapur.

Itachi mengedipkan matanya. "Kurasa mereka butuh sedikit waktu lebih lama, _Kaa-san_. Mereka sedang melepas rindu setelah lama berpisah."

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

" _Hn. ayo kembali. keluargamu pasti mencarimu." Ucap bocah itu sambil berdiri._

" _I-iya."_

 _Bocah itu menggendong Sakura karena lututnya yang terluka. Di dalam gendongan bocah itu, wajah Sakura terus-terusan memerah. Apalagi jika ia menatap wajah bocah itu dari samping._

 _Mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah nenek Sakura. Sakura minta turun di sana._

" _Apa kau yakin bisa berjalan sampai pintu?" Tanya bocah itu._

 _Sakura mengangguk. "Tenang saja! Aku bisa, kok." Jawab Sakura sambil mengacungkan jempolnya._

 _Bocah itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit. Lain kali, hati-hati."_

" _Iya. Terimakasih banyak, ya!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya ketika bocah itu berjalan menjauh. "Eh! Tunggu!" Teriak Sakura._

 _Bocah itu menoleh kebelakang. "Ada apa lagi?"_

" _Apa… Kita akan bertemu lagi?" Tanya Sakura._

 _Bocah itu nampak berpikir. Lalu ia mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Jika kita ditakdirkan bertemu, kenapa tidak?"_

 _Wajah Sakura bersemu merah. "Kalau begitu, aku harap kita bisa bersama lagi nanti." Kata Sakura._

 _Bocah itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Hn."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai Minna- _san_! ^^ Ini fict yang Haru buat untuk ikut merayakan SSFD 2017. _Penname_ nya yang dulu diganti jadi Haruchiha Sara. Jika ada yang ingin menyampaikan saran, komentar, dan kritiknya (jangan pedes-pedes ya :v) juga silahkan! Haru tunggu untuk memperbaiki tulisan Haru selanjutnya :) :)

.

.

.

.

Rajamandala, 20 Februari 2017

Haruchiha Sara


	2. Pengumuman

**PEMBERITAHUAN**

 **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kepada followers atau reades yang menunggu2 cerita2 Pika up, itu juga kalau ada sih hehe… soalnya udah lamaaaaaaaa banget bertahun2, mungkin udah pada lupa atau menyerah kali ya. Hehe…**

 **aku sangat meminta maaf atas hal ini. aku newbie yang plin-plan, jadi karena banyaknya blockwriters langsung deh nyerah sama tulisannya, jadinya terbengkalai dan menjadi awal mula discontinue.**

 **Tapi aku berpikir kalau semua cerita2 aku pindahin ke Wattpad, dan InsyaAllah bakal dilanjut! biar agak keurus juga sih hehe… bagi kalian semua yang punya wattpad boleh berkunjung ke sana^^ ke akun SilverOcean_ pake ya!**

 **Cukup sekian pengumumannya, cerita di sini tidak akan dihapus kok. Atau mungkin aku juga nanti akan dipublish juga di sini.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Pika.**


End file.
